Spirit of Things
by Yukitsu
Summary: What would happen if Kurama and Hiei will meet a demon? And that said demon would possess said redhead to fight against a certain fire demon? Confessions occur [Complete] [yaoi]


Spirit of Things by: Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH, Kurama, Hiei and the rest of the gang are mine. ALL MINE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! joke. It's obvious isn't it? YYH isn't mine. They belong to somebody else. So *nobody* dare sue. Even Tamazoushi isn't mine. Belongs to Shin-Hakkenden. Well... both halves of it anyways.  
  
Ummm... there will be a glossary after the whole fic or chapter. So if I make any mistakes, you can still understand. Ja!  
  
Dedication to my beloved bestfriend, Ayuro-chan And my soul sis, Ayori-neechan  
  
"yadda" - dialogue ::yadda:: - telepathic messages *yadda* - italics or thoughts  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama! Taihen des!" George, the oni, said frantically, nervously wringing his clawed hands.  
  
"Nani ka? Can't you see I'm busy?" Koenma asked irritantly, looking up from the piles of paper on his desk. How in the name of the three worlds can he finish his work if people'll keep on disturbing him?!  
  
"Gomen, demo... Tamazoushi has escaped. His loose in Ningenka-"  
  
"Nani?!?! Tamazoushi has what?!" Koenma exclaimed, his pacifier nearly falling from his mouth. His face paled and his hands clenched  
  
"He's escaped, sir. He's loose in ningenkai. He had killed half a dozen onis to escape and his whereabouts is currently unknown." The blue- violet oni hurriedly explained.  
  
"Call Botan. Now" Koenma ordered. The oni hurriedly did as he was told, and soon, an energetic blue haired girl in a pink kimono appeared.  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama?" she bobbed her head energetically.  
  
"Botan, we have a serious problem. Tamazoushi has escaped from prison and is now loose in Ningenkai."  
  
Botan immediately sobered up. The name was unfamiliar, but Koenma's nervous countenance was enough to make her do that.  
  
"Listen, Tamazoushi is a spirit without permanent body. He has the ability to possess any living creature to do his dirty work. Tell Yusuke and the others that they have to subdue and capture this dangerous creature." Botan nodded and was on his way when Koenma stopped her.  
  
"Matte, Botan. Tell them to be *very* careful. Tamazoushi is *very* dangerous. Tell them that Tamazoushi is an upper A class when in ordinary form, and when possessing the proper body, can change into a S class level."  
  
Botan gulped and turned to leave. *S - class?*  
  
Koenma sighed and laced his fingers. He was so nervous that his concentration for work was shattered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Urameshi! Matte!" Yusuke stopped and looked amusedly at his freaky friend.(Gomen to Kuwa lovers. Couldn't help myself.)  
  
"Nani? What do you want?" He asked as Kuwabara ran up to him panting. "Tired already? You must be pretty out of shape, ne?" He added quickly. He watch mischeviously as his friends face distorted into an indignant scowl. He was about to retort when Yusuke interrupted him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Botan called. Asked us all to meet her at the park. Must be something big, she all nervous. No matter, cause I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, the most-"  
  
"Idiotic oaf in the whole three worlds, will defeat the enemy by making it laugh to death with my big mouth" Yusuke finished for him.  
  
"Nani?! Why, I should beat you to a--"  
  
"C'mon, let's go find Kurama. Dunno where Hiei is though. Never mind, Kurama'd know" Yusuke cut in and proceeded with dragging Kuwabara along to Kurama's house.  
  
  
  
Kurama was lying easily on his bed, twirling a rose between his fingers, when the doorbell rang. Remembering that he was the only one at the house at the moment, he stood up to answer the door. He righted his slightly tussled hair and got down the stairs.  
  
"Konnichiwa." he greeted as he opened the door. "Ohayo, Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun."  
  
"Hey, Kurama, Botan wants us all at the park. Tantei business. Ya know where Hiei is?" Yusuke asked  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed slightly in thought, thinking about where he could find the fire demon. He haven't been seeing much of the shorty lately. His eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"There he is." he said, indicating the spot behind the duo. They whirled around and was met with a dark look from ruby eyes.  
  
"Oi, Hiei, where'd you come from?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah shrimp. How'd you know that we're here? Tracked our ki?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't need to track your ki. Your mouth and beacon-of-a-hair are all I need to look for."  
  
And yet again, before Kuwabara could retort, he was cut off.  
  
"Listen, minna, I think that we should really go now. The mission must be really important" Everybody agreed and headed for the park.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They arrived their and saw Botan sitting on a bench, their meeting spot. Botan greeted them, happily releived.  
  
"Well? What does Koenma want?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ano... a spirit has escaped from Reikai and is here now in Ningenkai. He's Tamazoushi, and he can possess any living body and control it. Koenma-sama said that he is very, *very* dangerous. So be very, *very* careful. He also said that Tamazoushi is an upper A class, but given the proper body, he can become an S class.  
  
"Tamazoushi eh?" Yusuke echoed, smirking at the ugly name  
  
"So what do we have to do? Kill? Capture?" Kurama inquired  
  
"Ummm... Subdue and capture. Here," she said, handing Yusuke and Kurama a watch/compass thingy. "You can use that to know were Tamazoushi is. It already has a data of Tamazoushi's ki. The arrow will indicate where he is if he's within a mile of you. Well... I'm off now, Ja!" she produced her oar and flew off in a hurry. She doesn't want the honor of meeting the said criminal  
  
"Uh... what do we do now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"How the hell do we find this Tama- guy if we only have two of these thingies?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"Obviously, we split up. So, who'll be your partner?"  
  
"Hiei" The red head decided. Better Hiei than any of the delinquents.  
  
"You're with me, Kuwa." Yusuke grinned. Kuwabara nodded.  
  
They went off their seperate ways.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Hai, Hiei?"  
  
"You're a spirit, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai. Naze ka?" Kurama asked curiously  
  
"Then you can also possess other beings?"  
  
"Ummm... Yes, I guess so. If the body hasn't got a soul yet, then it'll be easier. And I'll also have to be in my spirit form or if my spirit is seperated from my body. But now I can't as I still have my body. Two of them, actually."  
  
"Hn" They continued to walk around. They had been walking around, trying to see if the demon/spirit detector will indicate that Tamazoushi is within the mile, but to no avail. The compass had also been programmed so that only Tamazoushi's presence will be registered.  
  
"Are you sure that this damned thing even works?" Hiei asked irritantly.  
  
The compass beeped and started pointing in a northern direction.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Hn." They broke into a sprint towards the direction the arrow was pointing at, the beeping growing louder as they neared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
::Kuwabara-kun. Can you hear me, Kuwabara-kun?::  
  
"Ku-kurama? That you?" Kuwabara stammered  
  
"Nani ka? Daijobu ka?" Yusuke asked,concerned.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, Daijobu. Kurama's using telepathy to talk to me. Now Shut up."  
  
::Kuwabara-kun. You there?:: Kurama repeated  
  
::H-hai. What is it?::  
  
::We know where Tamazoushi is. He's somewhere in the Sakura park::  
  
::We'll try and track him down when we get the signal. See ya:: Kurama and Kuwabara then cut off their links.  
  
"Well? What'd he say?" Yusuke demanded impatienly.  
  
"They found where Tamazoushi is. Somewhere by the Sakura park." Kuwabara informed him.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Ikuzo!"  
  
And off they go.  
  
~~~~~ "K'so. What are we walking around here for anyway?" Hiei complained, scowling darkly.  
  
"The beeps are loudest here. He must have possessed someone here. Just a matter of finding out who." Kurama reasoned patiently.  
  
Kurama looked at him inquiringly and grinned. "Don't tell me that you're scared of these ningens. Daijobu, they won't bite." he assured his friend.  
  
Hiei growled. "I am not afraid of this ningens. I can wipe them all out with my Kokuryuha."  
  
Kurama grinned again.  
  
"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke called out. He and Kuwabara trotted to them. "Found the guy yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet. But he's right here. Somewhere. The beeping hasn't stopped or slowed down for a while."  
  
"Honto ka? Then why don't you follow the arrow?" Yusuke pointed out  
  
"Can't. It's been spinning wildly for sometime. Must have broke when we bumped into that guy." Kurama explained.  
  
"Then let's use ours'" Yusuke looked at his compass and stared at it dumbstruck. He glanced at Kurama and stared back at it again. "Kurama, it's poiting at you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Oh! Right. Must be somebody behind you." Yusuke moved forward. But as he got past Kurama, the pointer moved to him again.  
  
"Kurama, give me your compass." As Kurama handed him his compass, the pointer stopped spinning and pointed at Kurama too.  
  
"Masaka..." Kuwabara muttered  
  
"Wow! Both of these must be bro-" Kurama never finished his sentence. Before he knew what was happening, he was pinned on the ground by Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kurama protested as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"Get out of him, Tamazoushi" Hiei commanded.  
  
"What are you talking about? Tamazoushi isn't in me. That ridiculous!"  
  
"Then why are the compasses pointing at you?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because we're both spirits or something" Kurama said, giving up on his attempt to make them let go.  
  
"Iie. That compass can only point to Tamazoushi," Hiei retorted.  
  
Kurama suddenly grinned. Hiei and Yusuke didn't know why they felt like shuddering, it wasn't just mischievous ---- it was evil.  
  
"Watch out!" Yusuke yelled. The grass started growing rapidly beneath them, shooting at them like numerous thin swords. The three teens leapt away.  
  
"Very smart, fire demon. But will it be enough to defeat me?" Kurama sneered at them evilly, very un-Kurama like.  
  
"Get out of our friend's body!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Oh no. I don't think so. This body is perfect. Very young, very strong, very powerful. I think I'll stay here for a while. Like maybe until when the body dies." Tamazoushi, using Kurama's voice, leered.  
  
"Kitsune! Wake up!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Kurama, he has a strong mind. Fights me eventhough its useless. He even managed to hide this small portion of his thoughts from me. But he still can't defeat me."  
  
"Yes he can! You don't know Kurama! He can defeat you!" Yusuke declared arrogantly  
  
Tamazoushi/Kurama chuckled evilly. "Yes, he has a strong mind. But mine is stronger." with the last word, he rushed at them with Kurama's Rosewhip. Yusuke dodged and neared for a punch. Kurama --- Tamazoushi sneered and leapt agily away. Heie appeared behind him and tried to hit him with the back of his katana. Tamazoushi blocked it with a grass sword and bounded backwards.  
  
"You can't defeat me. Not while I'm in your friend's body. You limit yourself deliberately for your friend. How pathetic."  
  
He stood, surrounded on three sides, in full battle stance. Whip on the right hand, sword on the left.  
  
"Kurama! Wake up kitsune! Fight him!" Hiei cried. Kurama --- Tamazoushi narrowed his cold violet eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the tree behind him moved, stabbing a distracted Hiei on the back, barely missing the youkai's vital organs. Hiei fell flat on his face.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke cried. He ran to his friend's side and turned him over gently. Hiei's usually passive face was contorted in agony  
  
"Daijobu ka?" Yusuke asked worriedly. Hiei gave a nod and struggled to his feet.  
  
"Stupid fox. How could you let that *thing* use you? What happened to your Youko pride?" Hiei said disgustedly, directing his question at Kurama.  
  
"I told you, I'm too strong. He's weak. And so are all of you." With the last sneering sentence, vines erupted from the ground, succeeding in binding an unalert Kuwabara in the air. Hiei and Yusuke managed to leap away. Tamazoushi attacked them, swinging the Rosewhip in a deadly arc. Yusuke bounded away, managing to dodge the thorny whip by inches and got a lot of distance between them.  
  
But Hiei...  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke screamed, horrified. Yusuke turned swiftly around to help as Hiei took blow after blow from Kurama, barely defending himself and unable to deliver blows of his own.  
  
"Get away shrimp!" Kuwabara managed to cry out. He stabbed at the vines with his Rei-ken, and after a few more small slices, managed to free himself. He started running full speed to a quickly being killed Hiei.  
  
Suddenly, a barrier blocked his way. Unknowing, he slammed full into it and bounced back. Yusuke, also unable to stop in time, hit the circular barrier surrounding the two combatants.  
  
"Hiei you asshole! Remove this Kekkai! He's gonna *kill* you!" Kuwabara yelled. He prepared to slash the kekkai and was about to when Yusuke stopped him  
  
"Matte, Kuwabara. Hiei has a plan." Yusuke said, his voice lowering to a mutter as he quickly approached Kuwabara.  
  
"Demo! Kura-" Kuwabara protested.  
  
"Shut up! Look at Hiei. I say he's got a plan" Both of them winced as Kurama got Hiei on the arm with the sword.  
  
"Let's give them three minutes more" Yusuke muttered, readying himself to attack. *I think I should make that two* Yusuke thought vaguely. Hiei wasn't going to hold much longer.  
  
Hiei and Tamazoushi continued sparring with each other, Hiei taking blows five times more than he gives. Tamazoushi chuckled evilly and caught Hiei by the elbows, effectively stopping movement for several seconds. Enough for him to say something to him that made Hiei's eyes widen like saucers.  
  
Suddenly, with a burst of energy, Hiei bound Kurama's body with a rope of fire made with his own youki. Preventing Kurama from moving and using his ki. He removed his ward and his jagan slowly opened, shining with a sickly light. As he reached forward with his hand, Kurama's eyes, now a cold violet, widened in understanding as he realized what Hiei was about to do.  
  
Slowly, black fire formed in his arms and slithered forward to his palms. He touched his palm to Kurama's chest and released his dragon, struggling with it. Tamazoushi screamed as he felt himself being pulled away from his host; struggling to survive, dragging almost half of Kurama's life force away with him. Tamzoushi gave a last shriek before totally disappearing.  
  
Hiei stopped as he felt that Tamazoushi was no more. He released Kurama from his bound and caught the limp redhead's body before he hit the ground. After gently laying his friend on the ground, he passed out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kurama-kun? I'm glad that you're awake already. How are you feeling?" Yukina asked worriedly.  
  
"Daijobu. Just a headache" Kurama mumbled. He just woke up and in no time at all, the petite koorime was fussing about him.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked, struggling to sit up. Yukina helped him.  
  
"Ummm... from what I know, Tamazoushi possessed you and you all fought and Hiei-san defeated him."  
  
"Hiei! Where is he? How is he? Yukina-chan?!" Kurama asked frantically. He didn't remember much of the events, just some vague memories at the back of his mind. He did remember hurting Hiei. And Hiei's ki as he forced Tamazoushi out of his body. And Tamazoushi telling Hiei that... that... "Inari..." Kurama breathed. Not only was he feeling guilty, he was sure that Hiei was now disgusted with him. He had to talk to him. Apologize. Now.  
  
"Daijobu, Kurama-kun. Hiei-san is in the other room. He was quite exhausted. He wakes up only to eat then sleeps again. But he's going to be all right" Yukina assured.  
  
"Yokatta" The red-head breathed. Kurama stood up, intending to see the fire demon, but his knees buckled under him and he fell heavily back to his futon.  
  
"Kurama-kun! You can't get up yet! That enemy took lots of energy from you and you have to rest." Yukina admonished him.  
  
"Gomen, demo... I want to see him. Just for a while. Onegai?"  
  
"Demo..." Yukina struggled to put on a firm face and failed miserably.  
  
"That's no use. He's stubborn. Kitsune no baka." A voice, hoarse and strangely strained, spoke up from the door.  
  
"Hiei-san! I told you rest!" Yukina almost wailed, nearly pulling her hair off, frustrated. Having two stubborn patients was hard. One was bad enough...  
  
"Daijobu, Yukina-chan. I have something to tell him" Hiei said in a voice not quite pleading but firm.  
  
Yukina nodded reluctantly and went out. The youko and the fire demon stared at each other akwardly.  
  
"Ano, Hiei... Arigato." Kurama blurted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hiei. I... I tried to stop him, but he was... too strong. I couldn't stop him from hurting you... using my body.... Gomen" Kurama whispered in shame.  
  
"Hn" Hiei gave a shrug then approached the red head. Kneeling on one knee, he cupped Kurama's face in his hand and traced his cheekbone with his thumb. Kurama stared in shock. Hiei pulled his faced closer and... kissed him. Kurama was too shocked at first to react, but once he realized what was happening, he kissed back with fervour.  
  
When Hiei pulled away, they stared at each other until Kurama decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Aishiteru, Hiei" Kurama whispered.  
  
"I know. Tamazoushi told me. And I feel the same way"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Ummm... How did you do that, by the way?" Kurama asked, abruptly changing the topic. He needed the time for the revelation he just heard to sink in his muddled brain.  
  
"Do what, Fox?" Hiei complied, sitting comfortably on Kurama's futon.  
  
"Kill Tamazouhi without hurting me"  
  
"I controlled my Kokoryuha so that it only killed Tamazoushi, not you. I almost killed you too, you know. Had trouble controlling the damn rebelious thing."  
  
"So that's why you were unusually weaker than normal after that. My being a spirit didn't help, did it?" Kurama mused.  
  
"Ah. Had more trouble."  
  
*Thus the overly over weakening*  
  
"Oh, you stupid idiot you!" he pounced on Hiei playfully.  
  
"Idiot?! After I saved your life, you ingrate?" Hiei said in mock indignance. Making himself comfortable under Kurama's weight.  
  
"I mean. What do you think would I have done had you been harmed?" Kurama rubbed his nose against Hiei's button one.  
  
"I'd give my life for you, fox"  
  
"Oooohhh! Hiei!" Kurama, extremely touched, gave Hiei his most passionate kiss.  
  
They had a lot of time to exercise their tongues afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!! I actually made them do that! I can't believe I wrote this... I know, it's stupid. Flame me! No! Wait! That was a joke. This is my second YYH fic, you know. First yaoi too. Gee... sorry you BotanXKurama fans out there. I'd really rather have a KxH pairing than leave poor Kurama with Botan. Besides, what would happen to Koenma? Leave him to Goerge? *holds up peace sign and grins* Kurama+Hiei the best! I'm really sorry for making you read this stupid peace of crap. *rubs head apologetically* Thanks to those who actually finished this. You'll be good parents someday.... Anyway, I bet you're wondering where in the four worlds did I get a name as stupid as Tamazoushi. It's from Yamizoushi and Tamazusa from Shin-Hakkenden. Tamazusa is the evil woman thingy and Yamizoushi is the dark sword. (AXN watchers you know what I'm talking about! Haha! Go Rei/Ray!) Neeways, comments, reviews, complaints, bonfires, and everything you wanna tell me please! You'd make this young kitsune very happy.  
  
PS: I just saw Hiei *laugh*. (You know the episode after Yusuke came back to life and started fighting with Sensui? During that episode. Around the first 10 minutes or something? When Yusuke wondered why his heart was still not beating? That part)  
  
Glossary: (I almost forgot!)  
  
Taihen des - Trouble/ danger!  
  
Nani (ka)/ Nanda - What?  
  
Gomen (nasai) - Sorry  
  
Demo - But  
  
Ningenkai - Humanworld, you know, where you live.  
  
Oni - Ogre/Demon. You know who George is? Yeah, he's an oni  
  
Matte - Wait  
  
Konnichiwa - Sort of Japanese greeting. Like Hello  
  
Ohayo - Good Morning  
  
Tantei - Detective. They're called Rekai Tantei which means Spiritworld Detectives  
  
Minna - Everybody.  
  
Ja - Bye  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Naze (ka) - Why?  
  
Daijobu (ka) - I'm all right. Or "Are you all right?" if there's a question mark or "ka"  
  
Ikuzo! - Let's go!  
  
K'so - Some swear word. Like SHIT or something. Maybe it's DAMN Ningens - humans. Like you.  
  
Honto (ka) - 'It's true'. or 'Really'. Or 'Really?' when there's the question mark or 'ka'  
  
Masaka - Impossiple  
  
Iie - No  
  
Kitsune - Fox. (Kurama-kun!!!)  
  
Baka - Idiot. (Like Kuwabara) *peace!*  
  
Rei-ken - Kuwabara's Spirit Sword  
  
Kokoryuha - Hiei's Black Fire Dragon  
  
Kekkai - Barrier. In this fic, it's spiritual barrier  
  
Jagan - Hiei's Third Eye  
  
Yokatta - I'm Glad. Or someway of expressing relief.  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Aishiteru - I Love You  
  
Arigato - Thank You  
  
Gee... I didn't know that I used that much Japanese words... I hope that you understood even without the glossary. They're awfully basic, after all. c",)  
  
Today is June 7, 2002 


End file.
